Homestuckception
by Knight of Frost
Summary: Well what would happen if Karkat reads Homestuck? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello everyone! I wanted to try a Homestuckception. So I did it! I hope I don't get more death threats….they scare me and I really think I will be tracked down by Homestucks and killed….That being said, Enjoy!  
**_

__Ok, So I was sent this link by another annoying fantroll and against my better fucking judgment I clicked on it.

-Loading-

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUCKING LAGGGGG!"

-Loading-

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFF"

-Loaded-

"FINAFUCKINGLY." I looked at the page that was up.

_Why do I fucking know this asshole?_

_Oh fuck._

_No._

_FUCK NO._

_Why the fuck is John on my computer? Fuck! He's fucking everywhere!_

I read the page, it was quite simple to follow. "WHY THE FUCK IS THIS CALLED HOMESTUCK?" I asked, putting my fist against my cheek, leaning on the desk.

"DO I HAVE TO ENTER THIS FUCKS NAME?" I asked staring at the screen, when all of a sudden I heard the dreaded, H3H3.

"TEREZI. I SWEAR TO GOG!"

-H3H3H3-

"ARE YOU EVEN THERE?"

-H3H3H3-

I looked around for the blind troll, not seeing any sign of her, I went back to Homestuck. "NO, JOHN SHOULD HAVE KEPT THE NAME ZOOSMELL POOPLORD. IT WOULD EXPLAIN SO MUCH," I said with a grin. All of a sudden, pesterchum was flashing.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO'S FUCKING BUGGING ME?"

I looked at the pesterlog.

-ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

EB: hi karkat.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?

EB: Can you help me?

CG: WITH WHAT?

EB: something

_**AN: I'm calling it at that for now, please leave me a review and let me know if you wanna kill me yet or not! Thanks~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone who read my story and I am going to continue it even if I get death threats! So anyways, if you want to follow me on tumblr mine is, .com thanks everyone!**

-ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

EB: hi karkat.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?

EB: can you help me?

CG: WITH WHAT?

EB: something

CG: THAT'S VERY SPECIFIC AND HELPS ME A FUCK OF A LOT FUCK FACE.

EB: oh. well how about if I say it involves Jade?

CG: WHAT IF I SAY THAT I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCKSHIT?

EB: i would say you're being a huge jerk.

CG: THAT'S MY GOAL IN LIFE. YOU KNOW JOHN HUMAN EGBERT…I REALLY FUCKING HATE YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN LIFE. ITS SAD REALLY. I MEAN YOU ALREADY FUCKED IT UP ROYALLY SO LEAVE ME ALONE.

EB: fine I mean damn…you're being such an ass…

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]—

I turned my attention back to this shit that I was in the middle of reading and already regretted going back to it. Gog it was sooo retarded. Note to myself, kill this nooksucker that sent me here later.

"!" First it was the John human, now it's the Rose human…who next? The way they talk to each other is stupid. This is stupid. Humans are stupid. I'm done. I'm done.

"H3H3. H3Y K4RK4T." I heard the blind troll laugh, I went to turn around and saw that she was leaning over me.

"HOLY SHIT FUCKS!" I shouted, falling straight on my ass, in the most leaderly way possible.

"WH4T 4R3 YOU R34D1NG?"

"NONE OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BUSNIESS TEREZI."

"SO…3XPL41N4T1ON ON WHY TH3 ROS3 HUM4N 4ND JOHN HUM4N 4R3 ON YOUR COMPUT3R?"

"NO. STOP LICKING MY FUCKING COMPUTER. THAT'S GROSS."

"BUT TH3Y T4ST3 GOOD. " :]

"FUCKING STOP IT!" I said, standing up and starting to hit her.

"Y3S L3TS F1GHT!"

"NOOOOO!" I shouted and took off running. I looked behind me to see the blind troll closing in.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"

**AN: I think I'm done, if you want to follow me just feel free, im usually on at least once a day and shit like that. So I'm fucking done so fuck you all! Just kidding but thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! So my plan was, that I'm going to make a HS Anime and I wanted some opnions and stuff to help me along the way! So PM me ideas and shit! Thanks!**

I heaved a heavy motherfucking sigh. I finally had escaped that insane bitch. So…where the hell do I go now? What the fuck ever. I'll figure it ou- Shit.

"hey kar wwhats up"

"FUCK OFF AMPORA! IT'S LIKE ONE FUCKING SHIT HEAD AT A MOTHERFUCKING TIME!"

"but…I seriously need to talk to you…for a globbin sec."

"NO."

"but…"

"NO."

"ka-"

"MOTHERFUCKING NO!"

"you are such an ass."

"GOOD THAT IS MY GOAL IN MY FUCKING LIFE."

"wwhatevver fuck you"

"BYE FUCK FISH SHIT."

Ignoring the almost guaranteed meet up with Terezi, I headed back. Terezi was a fuck of a lot better then fucking fish ass. So I got back and sat my ass back down on my gog damn chair and starting reading the shit again. Now as much as I fucking want to kill this nookfuck, I will read this shit, because I can do anything you fucking pathetic humans can do. And fucking more. Because Trolls are superior to you fucks. Anyfuckingways, as soon as I saw the motherfucking red text I wanted to kill myself.

"FUCKKKKKK! NOT THIS ASSHOLE TOO! FUCK I HATE THEM ALL!" I raged pounding on the desk.

"2hut the fuck up a22hole. 2ome people are tryiing to fuckiing work FUCK."

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO START ON ME TOO NOW? OH, IS THIS INTERNATIONAL FUCKING TROLL AND MAKE KARKAT'S LIFE A LIVING FUCKING HELL DAY? SERIOUSLY."

"what part of 2hut up do you not under2tand?

"FUCK YOU TOO. GOG I'M DONE TODAY. THIS IS BULLSHIT."

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to either review ideas to me or PM them to me! Thanks for all the good reviews too! It's hard to update this much in one day…my brain is fucking dead…. :o(**


End file.
